


Unexpected Romance

by DianaMoon, lauriegilbert



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Dialogue Heavy, Dinner, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Dates, Five Year Mission, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, M/M, POV Male Character, Present Tense, Rimming, Roleplay Logs, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard's only plans for the night was a date with a glass of bourbon. Jim had other ideas.Post-Narada.<br/>See Notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another written in script/RP style. Back when my co-author and I first knew each other, this was how we got to writing together, rping on a whim. These first ones still have a soft spot in our hearts. (We still have quite a few to post up!)
> 
> Originally written/posted on LJ Jan 2010. Post-Narada.
> 
> Hope you still enjoy!

 

_  
>>>Beginning of Message Transcript<<<_

  
  
**Kirk to McCoy:**  You got plans tonight?  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:**  Only with a glass of bourbon, why?  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:**  What time you off shift?  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:**  Fifteen minutes as long as no emergencies come in before then.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:**  Take time to clean up then swing by my quarters in about an hour?  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:**  All right, though I'm wondering what you've got up your sleeve.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:**  Right now, just my arm. Promise.  
  
 **McCoy to Kirk:**  Right now you say. See you in an hour then.  
  
 **Kirk to McCoy:**  Kirk Out.  


 

_> >>End Message Transcript<<<_

  
  
  
**Forty minutes later:**  
  
 **Kirk:** *fidgets with everything on the table, wanting everything to be perfect* *looks at the time then goes over to his desk, trying to focus on his paperwork but failing miserably*  
  
 **Bones:** *is about to walk out of his quarters but stops and goes toward the mirror again* *frowns at his reflection, wondering if he's over-reading Jim's invite* Damn it man, get yourself together. *smoothes hair again and finally walks out*  
  
 **Kirk:** *tosses his PADD aside and stares at the wall, his mind tumbling through mass numbers of thoughts, none of them coherent or anything more than fleeting* *checks the time again and sees that Bones should be here any minute now* *taps his foot impatiently*  
  
 **Bones:** *arrives in front of Jim's quarters and pauses* *pulls on his collar before pressing the comm button*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up and smiles, his body frozen otherwise* Be right there. *quickly crosses to the door* Enter.  
  
 **Bones:** *is a bit surprised at Jim standing right in front of him but gives a lazy smile* So what's all the hubub?  
  
 **Kirk:** *steps back so Bones can see into the room* Surprise? *waits to see Bones's reaction to the candlelit dinner he has had set up*  
  
 **Bones:** *looks around and blinks* You did... *a smile tugs at his lips* all this? *steps forward, touched, and fingers the tablecloth* But... why?   
  
 **Kirk:** *smiling as he watches Bones* We hadn't really had a real date yet, and being stuck on ship . . . well, I couldn't think of anything else where we wouldn't have half the crew watching us. *steps into the room* And I promise, I didn't cook.  
  
 **Bones:** *snorts* And you made sure you weren't allergic to any of the ingredients? Don't want this to end early with you in Sickbay. *turns towards Jim and smirks* What, no mood music?  
  
 **Kirk:** The kitchens made it all and they have your list, don't worry. *moves up to the table and pulls out a chair, gesturing for Bones to sit* And I wanted to let you decide. I've got some jazz, some soul, or some old classical all queued ready for your choosing.  
  
 **Bones:** *sits and scoots the chair in* You really thought of everything. *gives a small smile* Soul, been a while since I've heard some good soul.  
  
 **Kirk:** Soul it is, then. *issues the command before picking up the decanter on the side of the table and pouring two tumblerfuls* You know how much I hate wine and I know how you feel about champagne, so . . . good bourbon it is.  
  
 **Bones:** And I still get to keep my plans of having bourbon to drink. *grins at Jim* How long have ya been planning this?  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins back* A Captain keeps his secrets, you know that. *pulls the lids off their meals before taking his own seat* Look good?  
  
 **Bones:** *leans in to smell the dinner* Oh I think you've out done yourself. *smirks* Glad ya remembered some vegetables. *raises his glass* Cheers, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *raises his and joins the toast* To us. *picks up his fork and digs in* Man, I think the kitchens outdid themselves. I'd give them all raises for this if I could.  
  
 **Bones:** *takes a sip of his bourbon* Ahh, just the spot. *chuckles at Jim's constant enthusiasm when it comes to food* I'm sure you would, Jim. *starts in on his food and raises an eyebrow* This? Is real good.  
  
 **Kirk:** I know, right? *takes some sour cream and adds a healthy dollop to his whipped potatoes* Still have no clue how they managed to get their hands on real steak as amazing as this, but I wasn't going to turn it down when they offered it to me.  
  
 **Bones:** I've learned it's best not to ask where the meat comes from. Long as it's cooked properly and tastes good, shouldn't matter. *layers a slice of steak, potatoes and sour cream onto his fork*  
  
 **Kirk:** *skewers a carrot* So how was your day? Anyone get hurt that I should know about?  
  
 **Bones:** *takes another sip of bourbon* Finally died down near the end there but was one thing after another as soon I as entered Sickbay. Benson, who was in yesterday for a fever came back with a worse one, though completely unrelated. Seems he's developed new allergies. Few minor injuries from engineering. Mostly electrical burns but better they come in than treat themselves like I know a few do. *takes another few bites* Some psychiatric consults. Oh Lt. Shi'ra had to have what would be an Earthian equivalent of an appendectomy.  
  
 **Kirk:** Wow yeah, busy day. *has some of his own bourbon* Anyone with the psych consults that may effect their work adversely or that'll need scheduling changes?  
  
 **Bones:** Eat some more of your other vegetables Jim, not just the potatoes. *sets an example and eats a forkful* Nothing to worry about. I'm simply not the only one who's not too fond of space all the time.  
  
 **Kirk:** *can't resist sticking his tongue out at the mothering* I'm glad that it isn't anything serious. We're four months out now and apparently that's when shit traditionally starts hitting the fan. *stabs some of his beans, delighting in how much butter drips off of them* Scotty's said he's noticed a few little things in his crew but nothing big yet, and he's the only one.  
  
 **Bones:** *raises an eyebrow at all the butter* Just jitters coming in, people getting used to their first long haul into space. I know Scotty keeps a good eye on his crew, but you know how engineers can be. I expected more of security to be reporting in but very little of that, so small blessing. *finishes most of the vegetables and half the steak* And your day? *smiles* Other than setting all this up of course.  
  
 **Kirk:** Quiet, actually. Nice for a change. *takes up some potato that has so much butter and melted sour cream that it runs down the prongs and onto the handle of the fork* *licks the butter up happily*  
  
 **Bones:** *stares at Jim's tongue and unconsciously licks his lips* *shakes his head and clears his throat* Well lucky you. Just more star gazing then? Or did you occupy yourself with planning this? *smiles as he waves around*  
  
 **Kirk:** This was planned before today. *grins* Today was spent teasing Spock, flirting with Uhura, and finishing most of my work so that we'd have the night free.  
  
 **Bones:** I'm sure Rand was pleased with that. *recognizes the current song playing and hums a bit of it as he cuts the last portion of steak into manageable bites*  
  
 **Kirk:** She almost called me Jim today, so I think she was in a good mood. *drains his glass then refills both his and Bones's* Save room for dessert, by the way.  
  
 **Bones:** *grins* Must be that Kirk charm finally working. *smothers a steak piece with potato* Oh? *licks his lips slowly* I always have room for dessert.  
  
 **Kirk:** *watches Bones's tongue, shifting slightly in his chair* Well we'll just have to make sure we have two rounds of it, won't we?  
  
 **Bones:** *leans back in his chair and smiles* I like the sound of that. *looks down at his plate and only sees a few pieces of each item* Was truly a delicious dinner, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* Wait until you see dessert. *takes both their plates and puts them to the side, bringing over the dish that had been sitting hidden on his desk*  
  
 **Bones:** *stares* If that tastes half as good as it looks Jim, you'll have to stop me from eating the whole damn thing.  
  
 **Kirk:** Apple pie's always been one of my favorites. *sets down the extremely deep, heavily fruit filled and sugar crumble topped pie on the table* *passes Bones the knife* Wanna do the honors?  
  
 **Bones:** *takes the knife* Now only cause ya provided such a fine meal and a fine lookin' dessert... *cuts out two very generous but equal portions* Won't bitch at you for eating too much of this.  
  
 **Kirk:** *smirks* Wouldn't've listened to you anyway. That pie just looks too fucking good. *holds his side plate up for his piece*  
  
 **Bones:** Hah. *slides a piece on to Jim's, then his own* Just don't inhale it like you do with most pies and cakes. *notices some of the sticky juice on his finger and licks it clean* Mmm.  
  
 **Kirk:** *ignores his pie after setting it down, instead watching Bones* *slightly strangled sounding* Good?  
  
 **Bones:** Very. *forks a bit of the pie into his mouth and moans* Damn, I haven't had a pie this good since I found that Southern bakery in the Sunset District. *licks his lips again*  
  
 **Kirk:** *finally digs into his own piece* Fuck, that's good. Definitely figuring out how to give those guys a raise. Or at least extra shore leave. *carefully licks every drop off his fork before diving in for more*  
  
 **Bones:** *watches Jim eat while he takes a few more bites* I agree. *sees some of the juice and crumbles dribble down his chin* *moves the candlestick to the side a bit and leans over to wipe it off with his finger* You're making a mess, Jim. *smiles and licks his finger clean, purposely slow this time*  
  
 **Kirk:** *raises an eyebrow* Maybe I just wanted you to help clean me up?  
  
 **Bones:** Hmm... *smiles and finishes off his slice, sucking the last of the juice off his fork*  
  
 **Kirk:** *eats the last of the apples on his plate, leaving the crusts* Would've been even better with whipped cream.  
  
 **Bones:** Anything's better with whipped cream.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins, getting up to clear the table* I figured after all that butter and sour cream you'd have my hide for the extra fat.  
  
 **Bones:** *takes another sip of his bourbon* I should still have yer hide but I'm really touched by all this, Jim. Y'know you really didn't have to.  
  
 **Kirk:** *sets down the dishes in his hands and turns back to face Bones* *seriously* I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I wanted to give you something special.  
  
 **Bones:** *smiles softly as he stands up and takes Jim's hand* It is, thank you.  
  
 **Kirk:** You're welcome. *pulls him in for a kiss* Bones, would you do something for me?  
  
 **Bones:** *kisses back* Hmm?  
  
 **Kirk:** *quietly* Would you dance with me?  
  
 **Bones:** *leans forehead against Jim's* I thought ya'd never ask...  
  
 **Kirk:** *orders the computer to switch to the playlist he'd set up earlier, strains of Unchained Melody beginning to play* *leads Bones away from the table to have more room and wraps his arms around him*  
  
 **Bones:** *also wraps his arms around Jim and leads, making a small pattern in the area* Never took ya for a romantic, Jim, but I'm mighty pleased that you are.  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves one of his hands to play with the hairs at Bones's neck* Just took the right person to bring it out, I guess.  
  
 **Bones:** *shivers at Jim's touch* How'd I get so lucky? *runs a hand up and down Jim's back before leaning in for another kiss*  
  
 **Kirk:** *eventually pulls back from the kiss* By being you. You were the first to see through my bullshit and stick around.  
  
 **Bones:** Heh, well you were a puzzle, Jim, and being a doctor, couldn't ignore such an intriguing, exasperating puzzle. *pulls Jim closer* Also, you seemed so immune to my bitchin' and moanin' that I couldn't just let you get away.  
  
 **Kirk:** Love your bitching. *softly into Bones's ear* So I'm an intriguing puzzle, am I?  
  
 **Bones:** *grins and murmurs into Jim's ear* Very much so. A puzzle wrapped up in a enigma wrapped in a dazzling smile.  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses Bones behind his ear, knowing how much he loves it* Didn't realize that you were a poet.  
  
 **Bones:** *moans and shivers* I can be a lot of things. *nips at Jim's earlobe*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smiles, holding Bones tighter as the song switches, a female's voice now singing* *sings along* Sometimes the snow comes down in June . . .  
  
 **Bones:** *takes a moment for him to recognize the song but smiles when he does* *sways a bit more to the song, humming along with Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *continues singing* 'Cause there was a time when all I did was wish you'd tell me this was love. *kisses Bones behind the ear again before nuzzling close*  
  
 **Bones:** *is overcome with emotion* *holds Jim closer, dancing slower till they stop, but swaying a bit still*  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks up and into Bones's eyes* *questioningly* Bones?  
  
 **Bones:** *eyes glistening, so he tries to blink them away* Jim... *cradles Jim's face with both his hands, a silly smile on his face* *kisses Jim long and slow, more sensually than before*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses back happily* Not that I'm complaining, Bones, but what . . .?  
  
 **Bones:** *hands settle to the back of Jim's neck* Don't you know how all of this? The candles, the dinner and dessert, the music, the dancing, you being all sweet on me like this... What it means, how it affects the person you do it to? And when that person knows you're being genuine? *looks away, still smiling* Never in my years thought I'd ever have this...  
  
 **Kirk:** *slightly bashfully* Just wanted to make you happy, make you feel special. *kisses him again tenderly* Love you.  
  
 **Bones:** God, Jim. You have. Every day ya do. *kisses Jim briefly before leaving a trail of kisses to his neck* I love you too. I hope this grumpy old doctor makes you happy as well. *sucks at the juncture between Jim's neck and shoulder*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moans happily* Wouldn't have done all this if you didn't. *moves his hands down to grip Bones's ass*  
  
 **Bones:** *sucks a bit harder before licking at the spot* Mmm... *huskily* Was there anything else ya planned for this wonderful evenin', Jim?  
  
 **Kirk:** Well, there was talk earlier of a second round of desserts . . .  
  
 **Bones:** *grins* That there was. *kisses back up from Jim's neck to his ear* Shall we have our dessert somewhere more comfortable?  
  
 **Kirk:** *licks the shell of Bones's ear* Why Doctor, did you have somewhere in particular in mind?  
  
 **Bones:** *shivers* Mmm, I hear the Captain's bed is mighty comfortable.  
  
 **Kirk:** Aye, that it is. *starts to lead Bones in that direction* Very exclusive sleeping quarters, as well.  
  
 **Bones:** If one is intending to sleep, I'm sure. *soon finds them by the side of the bed* *kisses Jim again and sits on the edge, pulling Jim forward into his lap*  
  
 **Kirk:** *straddles Bones's legs happily* Oh, and if we aren't going to be sleeping, what is it that the Doctor is prescribing for this situation, might I ask?  
  
 **Bones:** *moans* First, we need to shed some clothing... Starting with yours... *slips hands under Jim's shirt and runs them up and down his chest before grabbing the hem and pushing it up*  
  
 **Kirk:** *lifts his arms to make things easier* So far so good. *grins, slipping his hands under Bones's shirt* This one comes off too, right Doc?  
  
 **Bones:** *drops Jim's shirt to the floor before lifting his own arms* Mmm, yes.  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls the offending shirt off before running his hands down the now bared chest* And now?  
  
 **Bones:** *grabs Jim's waist and kisses him* Now... *a hand moves forward and fingers Jim's fly* Now we must rid ourselves of these.. *grins as he tugs on Jim's pants*  
  
 **Kirk:** *locks eyes with Bones before ever so slowly drawing down his fly and pushing his pants down, revealing his lack of any other clothing underneath*  
  
 **Bones:** *keeps Jim's gaze for a moment before slowly trailing down Jim's body, taking everything in, then sucking in a breath* So hot, Jim... *fumbles for his own fly, chastising himself for wearing briefs*  
  
 **Kirk:** *licks his lips as Bones pulls down his own zipper before crouching down to tug on the pant legs* And you're fucking sexy as hell.  
  
 **Bones:** *snorts* Sure I am... *lifts his ass up to pull both pants and briefs down, groaning as his cock is freed*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins from his lower position* That's one of the sexiest parts of you, you never believe that you are. *leans forward until he's hovering just over Bones's cock, eyes looking up into his face* But you're one of the sexiest men I've ever met.  
  
 **Bones:** *flushes more from Jim's words than where he's positioned himself* Flatterer... *spreads his legs more*  
  
 **Kirk:** Just tellin' the truth. *runs his tongue along the underside of Bones's erection* Even if you never believe it.  
  
 **Bones:** *moans* How easy you can unravel me... *runs a hand through Jim's hair*  
  
 **Kirk:** *doesn't answer, instead sucking the tip of Bones's cock into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue while bringing a hand up to fondle Bones's balls*  
  
 **Bones:** *suppresses the urge to buck into Jim's mouth and instead grips his hair* God, Jim...  
  
 **Kirk:** *sucks harder, moving further down his shaft* Mmmmm?  
  
 **Bones:** *shudders* Feels so fucking good... *looks at Jim through half-lidded eyes*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves his hand further back, lightly scratching a nail across Bones's perineum as he pulls off and drops a kiss on the tip* Does it, now?  
  
 **Bones:** *bucks slightly and growls* Fuck yes... *tangles his fingers more into Jim's hair*  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts running kisses up and down his length, some light and others more intense* Damn Bones, do you know what I want to do to you when you're like this?  
  
 **Bones:** So close..*lifts hips slightly* Tell me, Jim, tell me what ya wanna do to me.  
  
 **Kirk:** *goes back to sucking on the tip before pulling back again and answering* Wanna fuck you so bad. Want to feel myself inside you, make you scream my name so loud the entire ship hears you.  
  
 **Bones:** *Jim's words takes him over the edge* Fuck, Jim, I'm coming! *lets go of Jim's hair and rocks his hips forward*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sticks out his tongue to catch some but ends up with most of it across the bottom half of his face* *breaks out with a cheshire grin on his face*  
  
 **Bones:** *groans at the sight of him* Damn it Jim, you'll be the death of me. *grins* Come up here...  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts slowly crawling up Bones's body, pushing him down on the bed as he does so* You wouldn't have me any other way.  
  
 **Bones:** *bucks his hips as soon as Jim's reached him* Of course not... *kisses Jim, enjoying the mingling of Jim's saliva and his semen* I want what you want Jim... *emphasizes by hooking a leg around Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes an innocent face* Kinda narcissistic of you, isn't it? To want yourself, I mean?   
  
 **Bones:** *laughs and slaps Jim's ass* Cheeky bastard. Just gave me a wonderful blow job, think I'd be talking straight? *rubs the area he slapped* You know what I meant.  
  
 **Kirk:** *leans down, kissing Bones behind his ear and using his tongue to tease him there before whispering* I wanna hear you say it.  
  
 **Bones:** *moans* Of course ya do. *grins and thickens his accent as he murmurs* I want ya ta fuck me, Jim. So hard I feel ya into my next shift.  
  
 **Kirk:** *grinds down, giving his hips a twist* That so? Anything else you want?  
  
 **Bones:** *runs his hands up and down Jim's side* What else could I possibly want? *kisses along Jim's cheek* I've got you.  
  
 **Kirk:** Yeah, you do. *kisses Bones again before rolling off of him entirely* *tentatively* Flip over?  
  
 **Bones:** *rolls onto his stomach, stretching out a bit* *thinking like Jim, wriggles his ass*  
  
 **Kirk:** *gives said ass a firm pinch before rolling back and beginning to kiss his way down Bones's back* Love you like this, all relaxed and eager for me.  
  
 **Bones:** *shivers at each press of Jim's lips* Mmm... Only you can both exasperate and relax me... *spreads his legs a bit, getting more comfortable*  
  
 **Kirk:** *moves his kisses even lower, taking a few moments at his lower back before saying into the skin* You know you love it.  
  
 **Bones:** *lowers his head and moans* God I love the feel of your lips on me. And yeah, I do.  
  
 **Kirk:** *starts massaging Bones's ass cheeks while running his tongue slowly between them* Just my lips?  
  
 **Bones:** *body twitches* Fuck... *looks over his shoulder and gazes at Jim huskily* Your lips, your tongue, your fingers, your cock, everything.  
  
 **Kirk:** *looks back, licking his lips, catching some of the come that is still on his face* Gonna get them all tonight, in that order. *leans down again to drop a kiss on Bones's asshole before starting to lick it teasingly*  
  
 **Bones:** *bucks into the mattress* *genuinely* Mmm, aren't I the luckiest man on this starship?  
  
 **Kirk:** Nope. *gives him another lick before answering, honesty ringing in his voice* I am. *drops another kiss onto the small of Bones's back*  
  
 **Bones:** *flushes and smiles over his shoulder at Jim* Then I guess we're just both as lucky. Love you, Jim.  
  
 **Kirk:** Love you too. *drops another kiss before beginning to rim Bones in earnest, using his tongue to start massaging and stretching*  
  
 **Bones:** *moans and squirms under Jim's ministrations* God, yes... *pushes against Jim's tongue*  
  
 **Kirk:** *works his tongue in and starts fucking Bones with it, occasionally gently scraping his teeth against the sensitive skin*  
  
 **Bones:** *makes unintelligible noises* *drops his head forward and pushes more against Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** *slips a finger slowly in with his tongue, careful not to push too quickly or too far*  
  
 **Bones:** *sucks in a breath* That's it... *moans and squeezes Jim's finger and tongue*  
  
 **Kirk:** *groans himself before pulling his finger out once more and using his hand to feel on the floor for the lube he'd put there in advance* God, Bones, so fucking hot.  
  
 **Bones:** *grins and wriggles his ass again* C'mon Jim, need to feel more of you..  
  
 **Kirk:** *lubes up his fingers and carefully slides three inside* *teasingly* Like this?  
  
 **Bones:** *shudders at the sensation and involuntarily squeezes* Unf, yes... but soon... more than just fingers... *pushes back just a bit*  
  
 **Kirk:** *chuckles while moving his fingers in and out* Shouldn't I be the one wanting to rush? You've already gotten off once tonight.  
  
 **Bones:** Ain't my fault ya wanna take your time and savor *moans* each moment... *looks at Jim hazily* Haven't ya realized it yet Jim? I'm addicted to ya, want ya all the damned time, in any way.  
  
 **Kirk:** *turns his hand slightly before bending his fingers ever so slightly* That'd make for some very interesting surgery stories. Chapel'd definitely get an eyeful.  
  
 **Bones:** *gasps and bucks* Jim, need ta feel ya before I come again, want ta feel ya... *licks his slightly dry lips* I'm sure you wouldn't give up a chance to have me anywhere. Bet ya fantasize about it all the time. *murmurs* I sure do...  
  
 **Kirk:** *pulls his fingers out and lubes himself up* Honestly? Reality's better than any fantasy I've had about you. *slides in, no longer teasing, until he feels his balls against Bones's ass*  
  
 **Bones:** *throws head back* Fuuuck, yeah... *revels in the sensation of feeling so full* So deep, so fuckin' good. *rocks hips* So close, Jim...  
  
 **Kirk:** *grips Bones's hips and starts moving, pulling out almost all the way before thrusting back in deeply* Come for me, Bones. Want to feel you come before I do.  
  
 **Bones:** *groans and pushes back to meet Jim's thrusts* Yes...! *tenses and comes, muscles contracting* JIM!  
  
 **Kirk:** *thrusts twice more before coming himself, sprawling across Bones's back* Unmph.  
  
 **Bones:** *sighs contentedly, enjoying Jim sprawled on him* Was it good for you, Captain? *grins*  
  
 **Kirk:** *wraps arms around Bones, not bothering to move otherwise* Fuck yes. And if you tell me it wasn't for you I'll have you on charges for lying to your superior officer.  
  
 **Bones:** *rests his head on his arms* Mmm, it was more than good. *licks lips* Could definitely get used to this kinda treatment on a regular basis. *smiles*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses and nuzzles against Bones's neck* Think that'd have to work both ways if it's gonna happen. *rests his head on Bones's back like a pillow*  
  
 **Bones:** *flexes back and shifts slightly for more comfort* *hums appreciatively* Oh I can give as good as I get, Jim, just you wait. *chuckles* Maybe even later tonight if I get a second wind.  
  
 **Kirk:** *moans happily* Gonna need one myself if that's gonna happen. And maybe more pie.  
  
 **Bones:** Hmm... Kirk ala mode? *wriggles ass* I like the sound of that.  
  
 **Kirk:** Sounds cold. *laughs* Although if you wanna eat me . . .  
  
 **Bones:** I'd keep ya warm.. *turns to try and face Jim without disturbing him too much* *huskily* I'll always have room for you.  
  
 **Kirk:** Sounds like a promise to me. *starts tracing random designs on Bones's shoulder with his finger*  
  
 **Bones:** Mmmm. *enjoys the moment* *calmly* All right, roll over.  
  
 **Kirk:** *makes a questioning noise but rolls off of Bones's back until he's sprawled out on his own back, hands behind his head*  
  
 **Bones:** *moves towards Jim and kisses him* *notices how his face is still messy and begins alternating from kissing to licking his face while running a hand up and down Jim's side*  
  
 **Kirk:** Mmmm, like that. *sighs happily into the kisses*  
  
 **Bones:** *smiles and keeps on till he's sure he's got every bit* Now don't move... *slowly gets off the bed but not before gently biting one of Jim's nipples* *heads towards the bathroom*  
  
 **Kirk:** *grumbles lightly to himself* Teases me like that and then tells me not to move. *watches the doorway, curious what Bones is up to*  
  
 **Bones:** I can hear you. *smirks as he gets a washcloth and wets it with warm water* Do you still want another helping of pie?  
  
 **Kirk:** Okay, now I'm scared to say yes. *rolls over onto his side*  
  
 **Bones:** *laughs* It's a simple question, Jim. *leans against the doorway and raises an eyebrow* Didn't I tell you not to move?  
  
 **Kirk:** *grins* When have you  _ever_  known me to listen? Especially when it comes to not moving.  
  
 **Bones:** *shakes head* Hmmph, well I guess you'll just have to do this next part on your own. Was gonna help but, you moved. *smirks and tosses the wet cloth at Jim's crotch* *goes over towards the left over pie*  
  
 **Kirk:** *catches the cloth and sticks his tongue out* You helping wouldn't've exactly made it any cleaner. *starts wiping himself off*  
  
 **Bones:** You complainin'? *stares at the pie and debates just taking the whole tin or just another generous portion* You better be on yer back when I get there. *decides to grab the tin and a clean fork*  
  
 **Kirk:** *still grinning* Bossy tonight now that you've come twice, aren'tcha? *rolls onto his back again, tossing the cloth to the floor, still watching Bones*  
  
 **Bones:** I'm always bossy. One of the reasons ya love me, right? *heads back towards the bed* *straddles Jim and places the tin on his chest* Open wide.  
  
 **Kirk:** *opens his mouth as wide as it'll go, eyes twinkling and not saying a word*  
  
 **Bones:** *forks a big bite of the pie and feeds Jim* *grins as a bit falls off and lands on Jim's throat and licks it off*  
  
 **Kirk:** *licks his lips* Didn't think that pie could get any more delicious.  
  
 **Bones:** Hmm.. *takes a smaller bite and sucks on the fork* Tell me when you've had enough. *feeds another bite to Jim while licking up any spills*  
  
 **Kirk:** *chews and swallows before answering* Pie, and you naked here feeding me? You think I'm ever going to say enough? *squirms his hips* You really should know me better than that.  
  
 **Bones:** *chuckles* *takes another bite, moaning slightly* This really is a damn good pie. *rocks hips and feeds Jim another bite while moving the tin to the side*  
  
 **Kirk:** *swallows, grinning* There are reasons dessert is my favorite part of the meal. *runs his hands up and down Bones's thighs*  
  
 **Bones:** *leans forwards and kisses Jim* *forks a bit of the inside of the pie and begins drizzling it onto Jim, starting from his neck, to his nipples* Now this looks good. *drops the fork into the tin*  
  
 **Kirk:** *smirks* Thought I always looked good enough to eat.  
  
 **Bones:** *laughs* *kisses Jim again and nibbles on his lower lip before licking his way down* Tastes real good. *licks the last of the pie near Jim's left nipple and swirls his tongue around before sucking on it*  
  
 **Kirk:** *sucks in a breath of air* *less solid in his voice* Me, or the pie?  
  
 **Bones:** *grins and pulls Jim's nipple with his teeth* Wouldn't you like to know? *moves to the other nipple and sucks*  
  
 **Kirk:** *rolls his hips in retaliation, biting his lower lip*  
  
 **Bones:** *tweaks Jim's nipple* You look so good right now... *scrapes his teeth over Jim's skin, moving downwards* *holds Jim's hips down as he kisses the inside of Jim's thigh*  
  
 **Kirk:** God Bones, you're tormenting me here. *tries not to buck against Bones's hold*  
  
 **Bones:** Am I? *keeps a strong grip but rubs his thumbs affectionately* I'm just trying to appreciate and savor my dessert here. *licks the base of Jim's cock slowly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *hisses* Evil. Pure evil. *thunks his head back down to the bed, not having the strength to hold it up anymore*  
  
 **Bones:** *pulls away* You know you love it, Jim. *decides not to tease anymore and takes Jim halfway into his mouth, tongue swirling*  
  
 **Kirk:** God yes. *grips at the sheets* Suck it.  
  
 **Bones:** *squeezes Jim's hips* *begins moving up and down while alternating between sucking and humming, taking in a little more of Jim at each pass*  
  
 **Kirk:** *brokenly* Fuck Bones, you suck my cock like a pro, you're so good. You look so hot with those lips around me. Lips, mouth, made for this.  
  
 **Bones:** *gazes at Jim lustily and moves his hands from Jim's hips to his thighs, still holding tight* *takes all of Jim in his mouth and a bit down his throat for just a second before pulling back up to just the head, sucking hard*  
  
 **Kirk:** *bucks forward, knowing he's close and losing the ability to speak*  
  
 **Bones:** *sucks Jim in a bit more before pulling back to just the head, pressing his tongue into Jim's slit, humming again*  
  
 **Kirk:** Fuuuck. *comes, bucking up into Bones's mouth*  
  
 **Bones:** *milks Jim for all he's worth, swallowing as much of it as he can* Mmmm... *lazily licks up and down the side of Jim's cock, waiting for Jim to calm* *massages Jim's thighs*  
  
 **Kirk:** Too much. *reaches to pull Bones up but is too weak, his arms falling back down* Get up here.  
  
 **Bones:** *smiles and crawls up onto Jim* Hmm? *licks his lips, enjoying the taste of Jim*  
  
 **Kirk:** Love you. *wraps arms around Bones's waist, holding him close*  
  
 **Bones:** *voice a bit hoarse* Love you, too, Jim. *leans down and kisses Jim tenderly*  
  
 **Kirk:** *kisses him back before starting to rut* You're still hard.  
  
 **Bones:** *chuckles* You noticed? *kisses along his jawline* I don't care, only wanted to pleasure you. *runs a hand through Jim's hair*  
  
 **Kirk:** *shakes his head slightly* No, you too. *ruts again*  
  
 **Bones:** *moans* God, Jim... *grinds against Jim, breathing hard into Jim's ear* Close...  
  
 **Kirk:** *raises his hips to grind again, clinging to Bones* Come on. Come on me.  
  
 **Bones:** Yes...! *bucks and comes, whole body shuddering* *collapses on Jim, spent* Mmm...  
  
 **Kirk:** *rolls them both over onto their side, accidently knocking the pie onto the floor* Damnit, waste of good pie.  
  
 **Bones:** *grinning* Damn it, Jim...Guess we'll just have to have two to make up for it next time. *wraps his arms around Jim and pulls him closer* Great first date... *nuzzles into Jim's neck*  
  
 **Kirk:** *whispers in his ear* Not over yet. Breakfast's arriving in the morning. *pulls the covers up* Lights out. *smiles at Bones in the light of the flickering candlestubs*  
  
 **Bones:** *smiles back* A man after my own heart. *rubs Jim's back and kisses him* Sweet dreams, darlin'. *eyes slowly close* Love you so much...  
  
 **Kirk:** *holds Bones close* You too. You too.


End file.
